


Hugging

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Marianne taught Jeritza how to hug for the first time.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Jeritza von Hrym
Kudos: 5
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Challenge. The prompt was Hug!!
> 
> So enjoy!!

“May I ask something of you, Marianne?” Jeritza asked with monotone voice while in the middle of a chess game between him and the cerulean woman named Marianne as she perked up from hearing his question.

“What would that be Jeritza?” She asked grabbing a teacup from a nearby and sipping on its content as Jeritza analyzed the board and moved one of the pieces forward before asking her again.

“What’s the gesture that you always do to me? To make me feel… better?” His question surprised her and made her choke on the tea she was drinking as she quickly put down the teacup and coughed lightly from the question. All the while, Jeritza looked at her with a raised brow wondering why she was surprised by his question. 

“W-What’s gesture, Jeritza dear?” She asked bashfully with visible red blush appeared on her cheeks and frantically thought about what he meant by ‘gesture’ and ‘make him better’ as Jeritza grabbed his own cup and sipped it before talking to her and setting his cup down.

“The gesture that you do it. Your arms wrap around me, constricting my body like a snake coils around its prey and crushing me all the while giving me… strange emotion and feelings” Jeritza described the gesture verbally and physically as he used his arms to wrap himself to further explain the gesture was. Through his explanation, Marianne was able to understand what gesture he was talking about as the red blush on her cheeks disappeared.

“Oh that gesture, Jeritza. We call it hugging” She answered and giggled for how silly and mischievous of her as she sipped on her tea and moved one of her chess pieces.

“Hugging?” He asked slowly unravel himself and regained his posture as he scanned the board and moved his piece.

“Yes Jeritza. Hugging, the gesture I have done to you many times before” She sipped on her tea and moved her piece accordingly to his movement on the board as the two delved into playing their chess game. After some time passed, some pieces were moved and removed from the board, Jeritza spoke up breaking the silence between the two.

“What is hugging?” Jeritza asked curiously, being oblivious to the concept of ‘hugging’ due to his lack of social interaction and his “not welcoming and friendly” personality, thus leaving him clueless to the most basic form of affection such as hugging. But luckily for him, Marianne was there to teach him the basics once he settled in living with her. She sipped her tea and moved her piece as she began explaining what “hugging” is to Jeritza.

“Hugging is a physical form of affection to show their feelings towards one like how much you love them, appreciate their support or-Oh!” Marianne suddenly paused as Jeritza noticed the “oh” sound she made and looked up at her with small hint of worry.

“What’s wrong Marianne?” He asked as Marianne made a realization while explaining to him the concept of hugging.

“You have never hugged someone before, have you Jeritza?” She asked as Jeritza was startled by her question with his face contorted into expression of awkward and nervous.

“I-I haven’t?” He stuttered out an answer and felt uncertain about it since the only time he got to hug someone was long time ago as far as he could remember.

“You haven’t! Let me teach you how to do it” Marianne quickly put down her cup and stood up from the table approaching him as Jeritza flinched at her enthusiasm to teach him how to hug.

“W-Wait, Marianne. I-I don’t think you should-” Ignoring his warning, Marianne took his hands and pulled him up and walked him to the middle of the room as Jeritza felt uncertain about practicing his first ever hug on someone as fragile as Marianne. As the two stood in the middle of the room with their hands held together, Marianne noticed the worry and fear on Jeritza’s face from the look he gave her.

“Don’t worry Jeritza, it’s just a simple hug. All you need to do is wrapping your arms around me” Marianne instructed and encouraged him, but only to make Jeritza more worried about hurting her with his arms.

“But still, I could have hurt you since you are fragile and small” He explained for his worry as Marianne sympathized with him, but still determined to teach him how to hug for the first time.

“I’m not fragile as you think I am, Jeritza” With Marianne’s encouragement and reassurance, she let go of his arms and walked back a few steps before spreading her arms out for him to hug her.

“Be as gentle as you can, Jeritza. And don’t worry if you are hurting me, I will” Marianne instructed him as Jeritza swallowed a lump in his throat before stepping towards her and holding his arms over her. His arms ghosting over her as Jeritza hesitated before closing his arms around her. His arms slowly wrapped around her body, hugging her as Marianne hugged him back and rested her head on his chest. Jeritza was oddly surprised by how gentle his hug was to her and how she didn’t scream or hurt by it, but nonetheless he smiled faintly as the two silently felt the warmth and comfort each other’s hug.

“So this is… what hugging feels like” He spoke up as Marianne then looked up at him placing her hand onto his cheek and smiling at him.

“It is, Jeritza... You can release your hug now” As Marianne let go of her arms and tried to break his hug, Jeritza pulled her in and hugged her tighter startling her a bit before he spoke up again.

“Just a bit more, please” Marianne giggled and let him hug her once more as the two continued to embrace each other once more before eventually broke off and continued their chess match at normal pace.


End file.
